Drunk Cupid
by Ale Cruz
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto jamas ha sido afortunada en el amor. Esto debía cambiar cuando obtuviera ayuda de su cupido. Ella no esperaba que una salida cambiaría sus planes. Ahora tiene que lidiar con un profesor enfermo de amor y una cupido irritante. Disfrutenla!
1. Chapter 1

Hey a todos! Estoy emocionada por este Fanfic. Como dije en mis historias, esta es una adaptacion de mi historia de BTS. Pero ambas historias iran por caminos diferentes mediante avancen y tendran finales distintos. Ahora la descripcion de los personajes. Por cierto si tiene Fanart por favor mandenla para ponerla en el fanfic. (Por favor alguien haga una de Ryu, Nadeshiko y Keitaro.)

 _ **Sakura Kinomoto**_

 _Edad:_ 21

 _Status:_ Estudiante de Universidad

 _Relaciones:_ Ninguna

 _Amigos:_ Tomoyo, Ryu y Keitaro

 _ **Shaoran Li**_

 _Edad:_ 24

 _Status:_ Profesor de Universidad

 _Relaciones:_ Ninguna

 _Amigos:_ Tomoyo y Eriol

 _ **Nadeshiko Li**_

 _Edad:_ Indefina

 _Status:_ Cupido

 _Relaciones:_ Ninguna

 _Misión:_ Encontrar al alma gemela de Sakura.

 _ **Tomoyo Daidouji**_

 _Edad:_ 25

 _Status:_ Dueña de Cafe

 _Relaciones:_ Es complicado con Eriol.

 _Amigos:_ Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran y Keitaro.

 _ **Eriol Hirawisagua**_

 _Edad:_ 24

 _Status:_ Profesor de Universidad

 _Relaciones:_ Es complicado con Tomoyo.

 _Amigos:_ Shaoran y Tomoyo.

 _ **Ryu Akisuki**_

 _Edad:_ 23

 _Status:_ Instructor de Baile.

 _Relaciones:_ Ninguna.

 _Amigos:_ Sakura y Keitaro.

 _ **Keitaro Long**_

 _Edad:_ 20

 _Status:_ Estudiante de Universidad

 _Relaciones:_ Le gusta un poco Sakura _._

 _Amigos:_ Sakura, Tomoyo y Ryu.

Ojala les guste! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Primer capítulo ... ¡Por favor disfruta!

\- O (∩_∩) O -

Sakura POV

Una brisa fría acompañada de palabras crueles vino a congelar mi corazón. ¿No es sorprendente cómo las palabras simples pueden hacer tanto daño al corazón de una persona? Hago lo posible por mantenerme calmada mientras él continúa diciéndome el porque no somos compatibles. Como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor. Una vez que terminado su discurso, toma la señal para marcharse.

Ahora solo soy yo. Como siempre.

Negué con la cabeza esperando que eso me quitara las lágrimas del rostro. Debería estar acostumbrada a esto, ya que no es la primera ni la última vez que me va suceder.

Verán, el amor no es tan simple como las películas lo hacen ver. No hay un encuentro destinado con su alma gemela o una bonita historia de amor entre amigos de la infancia. No. En realidad, tienes que besar a muchos sapos con la esperanza de que uno de ellos resulte ser tu príncipe azul.

Lo siento no me he presentado.

Hola lindos lectores. Soy Sakura Kinomoto o como mis amigos me llaman Ms. HeartBroken (Señorita Corazón Roto). Sé que es un apodo muy raro, pero es cierto. He sido rechazado por todos de los que me he enamorado. Me hace preguntarme si los cupidos son reales.

Maldita sea, todavía no lo saben. Bueno, es importante para las intenciones de la escritora. Entonces déjeme explicarles.

En mi mundo, realidad, libro, o como quieran llamarlo, tenemos a estos seres llamados cupidos. Y no. No los bebés voladores que estan imaginando. Parecen personas normales, pero pueden encontrar a tu alma gemela en menos de una semana. Se supone que ayudan cuando se produce una cantidad considerable de corazones rotos, pero parece que no se dan cuenta de mí.

Ahora que terminamos ese largo monólogo, sigamos con la historia, ¿o sí?

Después de mi derrota épica contra la realidad. Decidí que era mejor para mí ir a clase. Puede ser que distraiga mi mente de mi estado de soledad. Afortunadamente, mi próxima clase era Escritura creativa, y conociendo al Sr. Li, probablemente será un ensayo temático o una historia libre. Cuando entré al salón de clases, hice un gesto con la mano al Sr. Li y escuché a algunas chicas murmurando entre sí. Después de todo, era un joven profesor atractivo. Al principio, cuando apareció en el aula, la mayoría de nosotros pensamos que era otro estudiante, pero ese no era el caso. No pueden culparnos porque, de hecho, solo tiene 24 años, lo que significa que solo tiene tres años más que yo. Pero espera, eso no es todo. Solo más tarde descubrí que solíamos ir al mismo tipo de escuela. Nuestra vieja escuela solía ser una escuela secundaria y una escuela de bachillerato juntas. Entonces, mientras estaba terminando la escuela secundaria ya era un estudiante de último año.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué hago tantos monólogos hoy? Oh, lo sé. La autora necesitaba algo de exposición.

Entonces, sigamos. La escritura creativa fue exactamente como esperaba, no es sorprendente. Hicimos una historia de tema libre. Eso hizo que me calmara bastante. Además, al Sr. Li le gusta tocar música de piano mientras escribimos. Él dice que hace que la inspiración siga. Me encanta esa música, pero no puedo encontrarla en YouTube. Extraño.

De todos modos, pasó el tiempo mientras me dejaba hundir en la historia que estaba escribiendo. Terminé de empacar y dejé mi hoja en el escritorio del Sr. Li.

"Señorita Kinomoto" me giré para ver al Sr. Li mirándome con una leve sonrisa. "¿Podrías por favor esperar unos minutos?" Asentí y me paré frente al escritorio.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, no te preocupes. Solo espera un segundo". Intento observar mientras revisaba entre sus archivos en busca de algo. "Aquí está."

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un formulario de inscripción para el próximo concurso de literatura".

"¿Un concurso de literatura?"

"Sí. Es un gran evento. Cada universidad tiene que hacer una novela corta y la ganadora recibe un premio para el escritor y otro para la universidad. He estado hablando con el Sr. Hirawisagua para hacerte la representante. ¿Te animas?"

"¿Cuándo es el concurso?"

"Es en tres meses, así que tienes mucho tiempo".

"De acuerdo, lo haré."

"¡Genial! Te reunirás conmigo después de clases todos los jueves y viernes a partir de la próxima semana, ya que es viernes. Revisaré tu borrador y te daré sugerencias. Ahora continúa. Que tengas un buen fin de semana".

"¡Gracias, Sr. Li! Usted también".

Hice una pequeña reverencia e intenté sacar la forma de su mano. Lo que no esperaba es que nuestras manos de alguna manera se ataran entre sí. Instantáneamente lo miré y sentí que me ardía la cara.

"Bueno, Sr. Li. ¡Adiós!"

Rápidamente me volteé y salí. Pero no sin antes de notar la sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

Finalmente en mi departamento, pude respirar en paz para calmar mi pobre corazón.

Sakura. Cálmate. Pará esto. ¡Él es un maestro por el amor de Dios!

Después de eso, seguí haciendo mi tarea. Me tomó algún tiempo, pero finalmente lo termine. Ahora tenia tiempo para una lluvia de ideas para mi novela. Inmediatamente descarté el romance porque parecía cliché. (Ese momento en que tu propio personaje se burla de ti. Justo en los sentimientos Sakura. Justo en los sentimientos.) Decidí que lo mejor seria una novela de suspenso. De repente oí un golpe en mi puerta. Cuando lo abrí, había una joven de baja estatura esperando allí.

"Yo uhm ... lo siento, ¿te conozco?"

"No. Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Nadeshiko Li y soy tu cupido designada. Es un placer conocerte Sakura Kinomoto.¨

¨Espera. ¿Qué?¨

¡Gracias por leer! Por favor voten y comenten.

Pregunta:

¿Les gusta que Sakura sea conciente de que esta en una historia?

¿Les gusta el KPOP? ¿Qué grupos siguien?


	3. Chapter 3

Segundo Capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

-(๑• . •๑)-

"Yo uhm ... lo siento, ¿te conozco?"

"No. Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Nadeshiko Li y soy tu cupido designada. Es un placer conocerte Sakura Kinomoto.¨

¨Espera. ¿Qué?¨

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto o dos antes de que ella me diera una sonrisa incomoda y me hiciera un gesto para que la dejara entrar. Sé que hablamos sobre los cupidos en el último capítulo, pero nunca imaginé que tendría uno parado frente a mí. Ahora, estábamos sentadas una frente a la otra en la sala de estar. Ninguna de nosotras se atrevió a decir una palabra y se estaba poniendo un poco frustrante.

"¿Es esto una broma? Porque si lo es, no es divertido".

"No, no es una broma. ¿No has oído hablar de nuestra existencia?"

"Sí he oido sobre ustedes. Pero pensé que no eran reales después de la décima vez que fui rechazada."

"Espera. ¿Fuiste rechazada más de diez veces?"

"Tú eres mi Cupido, deberías saberlo".

"No te preocupes, soy exactamente lo que necesitas".

Intenté sinceramente no poner los ojos en blanco mientras me mostraba la sonrisa mas grande en su repertorio. Bueno, esto era lo que estaba pidiendo. Solo espero que sea buena en su trabajo.

"Ok, entonces, ¿dónde comenzamos?"

"Primero, necesitamos establecer tu parte del trato".

"¿Mi parte del trato?"

"¿De verdad esperabas que hiciera esto gratis?" Me senti muy avergonzada al asentir. "No señorita. Necesito algo a cambio. Pero no te preocupes, será simple".

"¿Qué es?"

"Déjame ser humana por un par de días".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿No te das cuenta de lo agotador que es hacer feliz a la gente todo el tiempo?" De hecho, sé cómo se siente. Toda mi vida ha sido diseñada para complacer los deseos de mi madre. A veces, ni siquiera sé quién soy en realidad.

"Lo sé."

"Bueno, ¿puedes permitirme actuar como una humana este fin de semana? Te prometo que el lunes nos enfocaremos en encontrar a tu alma gemela. ¿Por favor?"

"Está bien, pero no me hagas arrepentirme".

"Lo prometo"

Nos sentamos incómodamente durante unos momentos antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿Por qué no tenemos una noche de películas?"

"¿Estás segura de que a tu compañera de habitación no le importará que me quede?"

"No tengo compañera de cuarto".

Después de eso tuvimos nuestra pequeña noche de películas que transcurrió sin incidentes. Por lo tanto, la autora es demasiado perezosa para escribirlo a las 2 am. (Gracias por exponerme, Sakura. (っ ╥╯﹏╰╥c)) La mañana y tarde siguiente fueron casi lo mismo, excepto que Naddy anunció que quería ir a una discoteca por la noche. Así fue como me encontré preparándome a las 8 pm. Traté de poner un poco de esfuerzo ya que no he salido en algún momento. Busque en mi armario un vestido negro con rosa que me había regalado Tomoyo en año pasado. Lo que mas me había gustado del eran los detalles trivales que tenia en la falda. La parte de arriba era ajustada al cuerpo con detalles de encaje en los hombros. Lo acompañe con unos tacones negros con cristales incrustados, un pequeño bolso rosa con dorado, una pulsera y un par de aritos.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, me di cuenta de que Naddy ya estaba vestida. ¿Dondé obtuvo esa ropa? Bueno, esto es un fanfic después de todo, así que no debería sorprenderme. Se veía increíble con su vestido gris que marcaba bien su cuerpo. Utilizaba unos tacones negros con detalles dorados en el tacón, un bolso negro, una pulsera y aritos dorados.

"Te ves bien, Sak. Apuesto a que habrá muchos chicos muriéndose por bailar contigo."

"Naddy, créeme una vez que me conozcan, se irán. Ese es mi destino."

"No te preocupes, la solución está aquí. Te encontraré un buen partido para ti esta noche."

"Bien, vamos. Los muchachos están esperando fuera del edificio."

"¿Chicos?"

"Invité a algunos amigos míos".

Salimos del dormitorio y bajamos las escaleras. Y como dije justo afuera del edificio, estaban dos de mis mejores amigos. Cuando llegamos junto a ellos, noté que había un leve sonrojo en la cara de Keitaro.

"Hola chicos."

"Hola Sakura. ¿Quién es tu amiga?" Dijo Ryu mientras analizaba a Nadeshiko y sonreía con picardia. Ryu es un joven de ojos grises, tez blanca, alto, complexión atlética y cabello negro. Muy apuesto la verdad. Tiene a muchas de sus estudiantes de baile locas por él. La verdad es que Kei no se quedaba atrás. Podría cautivar a cualquiera con sus ojos azul verdoso, su cabello castaño, alto y con su porte atlético.

"¡Oh! Ella es Nadshiko. Es una ... amigo de Tomoeda. Nad, estos son mis amigos Keitaro y Ryu". Dije mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos. "Bueno ... Deberíamos irnos".

Subimos al auto con Ryu y Naddy en el frente, gracias a que en un acto de coqueteo Ryu le abrió la puerta a Naddy, y Keitaro y yo en la parte de atrás. Note rápidamente que las mejillas de Keitaro estaban rojas.

"Kei. ¿Estás bien?"

Instantáneamente giró su rostro hacia la ventana y se distanció de mí.

"Si, estoy bien."

Le lancé una mirada muy confusa, que él no podía ver, y decidí no presionarlo.

"Hey Ryu. Esta es la primera vez que conoces a Tomoyo, ¿verdad?" El silencio me estaba matando, así que decidí hablar poco con Ryu.

"Espera. ¿Hay otra?" Nad exclamó.

"Sí. Tommy es la de la cafetería de la que te hablé. Fue la primera que conocí cuando vine a Tokio".

"Para responder a tu pregunta, Sak. Sí, será la primera vez que la conocere. Solo hemos hablado en el chat grupal".

"Ahora que lo pienso. Mencionó algo sobre atraer al chico que le gusta". Dijo Kei.

"Genial. Eso significa que vamos a estar en un gran grupo esta noche".

Llegamos al club y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Afortunadamente, Ryu conoce al propietario, así que entramos de inmediato en lugar de tener que hacer cola. Nos tomó unos minutos encontrar a Tommy sentada en una de las mesas.

"Chicos. Finalmente han llegado". Rápidamente abrazó a Kei y a mí en un abrazo de oso mientras Ryu y Nad estaban de pie allí incómodamente.

"TomTom, por fin nos conocemos, damisela." dijo Ryu con galantería mientras Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza para después abrazarlo.

"Um ... OK. Hola, soy Nadeshiko, la amiga de la infancia de Sakura".

"Hola Nadeshiko. Encantada de conocerte. Soy Tomoyo, pero solo llámame Tommy o TomTom. ¡Es genial tener finalmente otra hija!"

"¿Hija?" Nad se volvió hacia mí con aspecto muy confundido.

"Tommy se comporta como si fuera nuestra madre. Es extraño, pero solo acéptalo". Le susurré.

"Ok."

"Bueno, ¿por qué estamos aquí parados? ¡Vamos a festejar!" Ryu gritó.

"¡Tomemos algunas bebidas primero!" Tommy dijo un poco fuerte para que pudiéramos escucharla.

"¡Deberíamos tomar vodka!" Ryu respondió.

"Nad, ¿estás bien con el vodka?" Me volví para preguntarle.

"Por supuesto"

Ryu pronto vino con nuestras bebidas y tomamos el trago.

"Hey Tomoyo. ¿Dónde está tu chico?" Keitaro preguntó.

"Dijo que llegaría tarde porque traía un amigo".

"¿Están listos para la segunda ronda?" Ryu preguntó.

Y entonces los tragos siguieron llegando. Me detuve después de la tercera, porque uno de nosotros debe estar lo suficientemente sobria como para conducir a casa. Por otro lado, perdí la cuenta de cuántos tragos habían tomado antes de que todos nos dirigiéramos a la pista de baile. En algún momento, el chico de Tommy apareció de la nada y se presentó como Eriol. Dijo que había perdido a su amigo en la multitud. Estaba bailando con Naddy y Ryu, quienes bailaban muy pegados, cuando de repente Naddy comenzó a balbucear tonterías sobre un tipo perfecto. Decir que estaba borracha sería quedarse corto. Luego estiró los brazos como si estuviera sosteniendo un arco y apareció un tipo de flecha, que se disparó casi al instante. Se volvió hacia mí y dijo:

"¡Ves Saku, no fue tan difícil!"

El siguiente a las palabras marcó el comienzo de esta historia.

"¡Misión cumplida!"

Gracias por leer! Por favor voten y comenten.

Una de ustedes me pregunto sobre mis grupos favoritos.

Estos son:

BTS

Seventeen

Astro

Black Pink

Twice

Aun que la verdad escucho muchos otros grupos. Para las que no conoce el KPOP, sinceramente se los recomiendo. Si me preguntan es bueno iniciar con BTS.


	4. Chapter 4

Tercer Capítulo ... Por favor, disfruten.

^ ω ^

\- ⊙ω⊙ -

Shaoran POV

Los clubes no son lo mío, pero Eriol me había estado dando una charla sobre cómo necesito salir más y tener una vida social. Le llevo más de una hora para convencerme de que iba a tener un mejor momento en un club que tener tiempo para mi en mi apartamento. Para ser completamente honesto, iba para que me dejara solo por algún tiempo. Oh! Y para empeorar las cosas, ¡Tomoyo iba con nosotros! No me malinterpreten Tommy es mi mejor amiga, pero ella y Eriol tienen una relación realmente extraña. Entonces, eso significa que voy a ser la tercera rueda.

Bueno, sigamos. Como realmente no quería ir, iba con un poco de camisa y pantalones desteñidos. Ni siquiera me arregle el pelo. Todo lo que quedaba era esperar a Eriol. Después de 5 minutos, oí que tocaron en mi puerta y fui a responder.

"Por favor dime que no vas a ir así". Eriol dijo tan pronto como abrí la puerta.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Te ves como una mierda". Él dijo bruscamente.

"¿Por qué debería vestirme si no quiero ir?"

"¡Vamos, Shao! ¡Va a ser divertido!"

"¡Para ti! Voy a ser la tercera rueda".

"Bueno, ¡encuentra una pareja! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien?"

"Sabes que creo que las citas son inútiles. ¡Me gusta estar yo solo!"

"Basta de esto. Si no te vistes en 20 minutos, se lo diré a Tomoyo."

"¿Y?"

"¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez?"

"¡Mi Spinel no!"

La última vez, Jin tomó mi gran peluche de Spinel y no la devolvió hasta un mes después.

"Bueno, ¿quieres repetirlo?" Él me sonrió.

"Ok, ¡solo deja a Sinel fuera de esto!"

Después de media hora, finalmente estaba en condiciones aceptables para la noche. Y nos dirigimos al club.

Desafortunadamente, tan pronto como entramos, me perdí entre la multitud. Decidí deambular por un rato antes de tomar un taxi a casa. Fui al bar y tomé dos tragos. Hubiera pedido más, pero probablemente regrese solo a casa, así que tuve que permanecer sobrio. Mientras me deambulaba, logré encontrar a Eriol y Tomoyo. Aparentemente, Tommy también trajo otros amigos. Estábamos teniendo una conversación, cuando de repente, sentí un dolor en la espalda y comencé a marearme.

"¿Shao? ¿Estás bien? ¿Bebiste mucho?" Tomoyo fue la primera en expresar sus preocupaciones.

"Me siento un poco mareado". De repente sentí la necesidad de mirar a mi alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo o para ser más específico alguien.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Kinomoto

Después de verla, me dirigí hacia ella, agarré su muñeca y la llevé a una esquina. Nos quedamos allí por un minuto o dos, solo mirándonos a los ojos.

"Sr. Li. ¿Qué sucede?"

 _¿Como demonios se supone que lo sepa?_

"¿Por qué se está acercando?"

 _Eres como un imán para mí._

 **¡DETENTE! ELLA ES TU ESTUDIANTE! ¡TU NO VAS A BESAR A TU ESTUDIANTE!**

Estaba empezando a apartarme cuando Sakura se mordió el labio.

¡SAKURA. MORDIO. SU. LABIO!

Y con eso perdí el control. Presioné sus labios con los míos con bastante dureza. Mis manos fueron a su cintura, presionando su cuerpo firmemente contra el mío. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando le mordí el labio inferior. Mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello, donde mordí y chupé la piel asegurándome de que dejaría una marca. Por alguna razón, quería marcar a Sakua como mía. Pensé que Sakura me alejaría, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Me encanta la forma en que ella gime. La besé en los labios una vez más antes de apartarme. (Este es el párrafo más incómodo que he escrito en mi vida. T_T Las cosas que hago por ustedes, queridos lectores.)

Todavía estábamos presionados juntos, así que me tomé algún tiempo para admirar la belleza de Sakura. Sus grandes ojos verdes que parecen brillar, como si estuvieran sosteniendo una galaxia completa en ellos. Sus mejillas sonrosadas que la hicieron ver realmente adorable. Sus labios ahora completamente hinchados y rojos que quería besar una y otra vez. La forma en que podía sentir su pequeña cintura a través de su vestido.

"Sr. Li ... ¿Qué ... qué fue eso?" Dijo nerviosamente.

"No lo sé."

"Señor Li ... No hablemos de esto nunca más". Y así se fue.

Pensé en perseguirla, pero decidí no hacerlo. Esto no fue correcto. Yo soy su maestro. Salí, tomé un taxi y me fui a casa. Una vez que llegué allí, me di una ducha. Esperando que borrara la sensación del cuerpo de Sakura contra el mío. Puedo decir que no funcionó. Traté de dormir, pero el recuerdo de lo que sucedió con Sakura no dejaba de atormentar mi mente.

 _Tengo que parar._

 _Fue un error._

 _Probablemente fue solo el alcohol._

 _Estaba mal._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pero ¿por qué tenía que sentirse tan bien?**_

¡Gracias por leer! Por favor comenten y voten!

P.S. Gracias por avisarme sobre el error del capitulo anterior!

Las/Los quiero! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Cuarto Capítulo ... Por favor disfruten.

^ ω ^

\- ⊙ω⊙ -

Sakura POV

"Señor Li ... No hablemos de esto nunca más". Después de eso escapé.

No pude enfrentarlo después de eso. ¿Qué fue eso? Vino de la nada. Él solo vino y me besó como si se le fuera la vida. ¿Qué le pasa? No es que no lo haya disfrutado, pero ... ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Él es mi maldito maestro! ¡Esto esta muy mal! ¿Qué pasó por su mente cuando hizo eso?

Espera un segundo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡NADESHIKO! ¡HA LANZADO UNA FLECHA!**

¡Incluso dijo que la misión se había completado! La flecha debe haber afectado al Sr. Li. Espera, ¿vieron todos la flecha? ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo? ¡Haría las cosas aun peor! Necesito encontrarla.

Me tomó algo de tiempo abrirme paso entre la multitud, pero finalmente la vi bailando muy pegada a Ryu. Parece que estos dos tienen buena quimica. Pero eso habra que verlo otro dia. Rápidamente agarré su muñeca y le dije a Ryu que nos íbamos temprano. Cogimos un taxi de vuelta a casa y nos dirigimos a mi dormitorio. Y con nosotras, quiero decir que casi tuve que cargarla todo el tiempo. Cuando entramos al dormitorio, noté que Naddy se había vuelto más pesada. Se había quedado dormida. La dejé en el sofá y entré a mi habitación para tomar una ducha. Quería dejar de pensar en la situación del Sr. Li. Hasta entonces habia tenido éxito, pero se rompió en pedazos una vez que vi mi reflejo en el espejo. En el lado izquierdo de mi cuello estaba el chupetón más grande que había visto en mi vida.

Traté de ignorarlo y me fui a la cama justo después, aunque me tomó algo de tiempo finalmente dormirme.

Time Skip: La mañana siguiente.

Me desperté al oir la puerta de mi habitación abriéndose de golpe y un peso cayó sobre mí. Estaba a punto de gritar, pero cuando bajé mi vista, vi que Naddy estaba sobre mí mientras agarraba su cabeza.

"Saku ... Me duele mucho la cabeza ..." dijo con voz quejumbrosa.

"Obviamente, te duele. Bebiste mucho anoche. Bajate. Haré un poco de café y sopa".

A regañadientes, se bajo de mi y me siguió a la cocina. Le di una taza de café antes de sacar los ingredientes para la sopa. Era casi mediodía, pero por suerte era domingo, así que significaba que no tenía clases. Estuvo bastante tranquilo hasta que escuché un pequeño grito que vino de Naddy. En menos de un minuto, ella estaba parada a mi lado, y él estaba tocando el costado en mi cuello con su dedo.

"¡DIOS MIO SAUKRA! ¡Te divertiste mucho anoche!" dijo en voz alta. Puse mi mano instantáneamente en mi cuello y el pequeño ardor parece recordar que lo que sucedió anoche no fue un sueño.

"¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!" Le grité.

"¿QUÉ? Sakura no me malinterpretes, eres muy bonita, pero tú no eres mi tipo".

"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Lo hiciste hacer esto con tu flecha". Exclamé exasperada.

"¿Mi flecha? ¿Le disparé a alguien anoche?"

 _¿Es realmente así de ingenua y despreocupada?_

 _Escritora ¿por qué yo? ¿No podrías traerme a alguien más? (* Sonrie Macabramente *)_

"Sí, lo hiciste. ¿En medio del maldito club? ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo vio o lo grabó?"

"No te preocupes. Solo el Cupido y la misión pueden ver la magia que usamos. Desde el punto de vista de todos los demás, yo estaba parada allí como una idiota. Por cierto, ¿era lindo?"

"Primero, eso es un alivio. Segundo, eres una idiota. Tercero, él es mi Dios. ¡Maldito Maestro!"

(Es un poco extraño para mi hacer que Sakura suene tan agresiva. Pero en parte creo que la hace ver mas confiada, humana y moderna. Espero que a ustedes no les moleste.)

"Oh ... ¿Es lindo?"

"¿QUE DEMONIOS? ¿No entiendes el lio en el que me metistes?"

"OK, CALMATE! Voy a arreglar esto, no te preocupes".

Naddy POV

¡Dios! Es una reina del drama. Esta es una solución fácil. El efecto debe desaparecer en tres días como máximo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar. El efecto de las flechas no puede durar más que eso, si la persona disparada no tiene ningún interés en la misión. Todo estará bien. Estaba a punto de regresar a la mesa de la cocina, pero decidí echarle un segundo vistazo al cuello de Sakura.

 _¿Fue el efecto siempre tan poderoso?_

En todos los casos de los que fui testigo, solo estaba coqueteando. En los más extremos, el objetivo besaría a la misión. Pero ... ¿En realidad marcándolos? Eso era algo sabido. Puede ser que debería llamar a Yamazaki y Chiharu para consultarles.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, entré en la habitación de Sakura y llamé a los muchachos. Acordamos reunirnos mañana para discutir esto.

 _¿Es extraño que tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto?_

\- ? ﾟﾘﾄ -

Gracias por leer. Por favor comente y vote.

Sé que es corto, pero intentaré actualizarlo lo antes posible.

¿Le está gustando hasta ahora?

¿Que creen que pasará después?

Por ultimo, en el ultimo capitulo, hice una broma sobre las cosas que hago por ustedes. Pero vi en sus comentarios que algunos hicieron que se lo habian tomado en serio. Solo queria aclararles que fue solo una broma y la verdad necesito esa escena para futuros planes. Ah! Por cierto, tambien queria decir que va a haber hentai en esta historia. Pues yo no escribo ese tipo de cosas.

Bueno ... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Finalmente he vuelto! Ha sido tan largo...

Quinto Capítulo ... Por favor, disfruta.

^ ω ^

\- ⊙ω⊙ -

Sakura POV

Me levanté tan pronto sentí que los primeros rayos de sol tocaban mi frente. Anoche dormí casi nada. ¿Cómo se supone que lo enfrentaré hoy después del evento del sábado? Consideré omitir su clase, pero lo más probable es que perdiera algunos créditos. No iba a dejar que este incidente arruinara mis buenas calificaciones. Además, ambos somos adultos, así que podemos ignorar esto. Al menos, espero que podamos ... Con ese pensamiento en mente, decidí continuar con mi día. Me aseguré de moverme lo más despacio posible. Solo para que el tiempo fuera más lento.

-Kinomoto! ¿Podrías por favor dejar de estar tan ansiosa? ¡Me estás estresando! - Escuché a Naddy gritar y me di cuenta de que había estado caminando de un lado a otro de la puerta durante bastante tiempo.

-¡Es fácil para ti decir eso, no tienes que enfrentar a tu maestro quien te beso contigo!-

-Saku solo deja de preocuparte por eso! Eres una adulta. Puedes manejarlo. Solo ve a ese maldito salón de clases y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-P-pero ... y si ...

-Sin peros. Ahora vete. Me reuniré contigo una vez que termines tus clases.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-

-Me encuentro con algunos amigos. Me uniré a clases mañana. Para mantener mi coartada.-

-OK hasta luego. Gracias por tu consejo.-

Sentí como si las palabras de Nadeshiko dieran el impulso final de energía que necesito. Pasé el día como lo haría normalmente. De repente, llegó la hora de mi última clase, la del Sr. Li. Y en ese mismo momento, me encontré en contra de mi mayor desafío hasta el momento ... Cómo pasar por la puerta de esa clase y enfrentar al maestro que estaba hechizado de amor por mí. ¿Mencioné la extraña atracción y química que había entre nosotros?

Oh, bueno ... No puede ser peor, ¿verdad?

Shaoran POV

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA? ¿CÓMO PUEDO MIRARLA DESPUÉS DE ESO? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?-

-Shaoran podrías por favor solo cerrar la maldita boca? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.- Paré mis pasos y lo miré incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía él estar tan tranquilo al respecto?

¡BESÉ A UNA ESTUDIANTE DEMONIOS! ¡NO SOLO ESO PERO YO LE DEJE UNA MARCA EN EL CUELLO! Esto es serio. Crucé la línea. Eso nunca debería haber sucedido. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de eso? Simplemente no puedo dejarlo de lado. Quiero repetirlo. Sabía que mi atracción por Sakura llegaría a su límite algún día, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto. Quería que terminara mis clases, antes de que pudiera considerar contarle. Pero mi plan corrió como arena entre mis manos.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo serio que es esto?-, Le pregunté con énfasis de enojo en mi voz.

-Shao ... Lo hiciste, ahora lidia con eso. Sé cuánto tiempo la has admirado desde lejos. Estabas harto de no actuar, lo dijiste tú mismo. Esta es tu oportunidad. Tómalo o déjalo.-

-¿En verdad me estás animando a buscar una relación con una estudiante?-Él perdió la cabeza. Finalmente se volvió loco. ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto a Tomoyo?

-No me mires así. Ella es legal después de todo. Y sé que tienes buenas intenciones con ella,asi que ¿por qué no?-

-Pero y si ella no se siente así por mi?-

-Entonces te la ganas. Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo.-

Fueron las últimas palabras de Eriol antes de que dejara mi aula ahora vacía. Quizás él tiene razón. Quizás esta es mi oportunidad. Suspiré y elegí escuchar música de piano antes de que comenzara mi clase. Mis canciones de piano siempre parecen relajarme en mis momentos de estrés. Antes de darme cuenta, los estudiantes comenzaron a ingresar a las aulas. Como de costumbre, los saludo y me saludaron con el guiño ocasional de una de las chicas. Si supieran que solo tengo ojos para una. Todo era parte de la rutina, hasta que miré a Sakura con aspecto nervioso parada en la puerta. En una fracción de segundo, ya se dirigía a su asiento, sin siquiera se molesto en saludarme.

Esta será una clase larga ...

Nadeshiko POV

Después de que Saku se fue, me relaje un rato en el dormitorio. Una vez que llegó el momento de reunirme con los chicos, me fui y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me tomé mi tiempo yendo allí ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que me habian enviado a Tokio. Principalmente recibí misiones a Hong Kong y América. Este último siempre fue un desastre. Incluso si quería explorar más, llegué rápidamente al café. Escaneé los asientos.

-Naddy! ¡Aquí! - Rápidamente oí que Yamazaki me llamaba. Me dirigí a su mesa y él me extendió un poco de café.

-Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado el entrenamiento hasta ahora? - pregunté mientras tomaba el café.

-Casi terminamos. Solo necesitamos una misión supervisada más. - Chiharu dijo con calma.

-Entonces Naddy- chan... ¿Por qué nos llamaste aquí?

-En realidad, necesito confirmar algo.- Los mire seriamente para que pudieran entender la situación.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué es? - dijo Yamazaki interesado.

-¿Cuál es la reacción más fuerte a una flecha de Cupido?

Según los libros de la Academia, el efecto más fuerte ha sido el blanco besando la misión.- Dijo Chiharu.

-Entonces, tenía razón. Esto va a ser difícil.- dije después de suspirar.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Metiste la pata? - pregunto Yamazaki.

-Sólo prometanme que no le diran a la sede. -Los miré y los dos asintieron. -He disparado a alguien mientras estaba borracha.- Me miraron con puro horror en sus ojos. -Él es el maestro de mi misión.-

-Si que metiste la pata!- dijo Chiharu burlándose de mí.

-Lo sé. Pero lo peor es que él realmente marcó mi misión.-

-Espera ... ¿Te refieres a un chupetón real? - cuestionó Yamazaki con incredulidad. Asenti. -Estás en lo profundo de mi amiga.-

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?-

-Esperemos a ver qué pasa.-

¿Es así de fácil? Bueno ... Al menos, será interesante.

Shaora POV

Ni una sola vez. Ella no ha mirado en mi dirección ni siquiera una vez. Lo entiendo. Esto es un desastre, pero tiene que poner tanto esfuerzo en ignorarme. No puedo soportar esto. Tengo que decir algo. Tan pronto como sonó la campana, los estudiantes salieron del aula, pero no iba a dejar que Sakura escapara.

-Señorita Kinomoto, quédese, por favor.- Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó su bolsa en una de las sillas junto a la puerta. Una vez que el último estudiante abandonó el salón de clases, se volvió para mirarme.

-Sr. Li. Lo que sea que pasó el sábado, se queda allí. Estabas confundido y probablemente borracho. -Dijo mientras se acercaba. Se detuvo a una distancia segura. Quería cerrar la distancia entre nosotros, pero tenía que respetar su espacio personal.

-¿Qué pasa si no estaba tan confundido o borracho? ... ¿Qué pasa si realmente siento algo por ti? ¿Qué dirías? - dije acercándome un poco más a ella.

\- Diría que no tienes sentido. ¿Por qué te gustaría? Lo que sientes ahora es solo un efecto secundario de la interacción del sábado. Por favor, olvídate de todo eso.- Me dio la espalda y comenzó a irse. Ella está escapando de mi alcance de nuevo. Esto no puede pasar de nuevo. No sé cómo, pero en un pequeño segundo estaba abrazándola por la espalda. Estaba sosteniendo mi felicidad otra vez, y no iba a dejar que se fuera nuevamente.

-Eso intento... olvidarte ... Pero para ser sincero, no quiero. No quiero que te vayas de nuevo ...-

\- ? ﾟﾘﾄ -

¡Oh Dios mío! Finalmente otro capítulo. Parece que ha pasado años. Perdón por mi repentina desaparición. Ya no tenía ganas de escribir. Estaba considerando dejar esta historia y escribir en conjunto. Todavía estoy pensando en ello, pero por el momento haré todo lo posible para entregar nuevos capítulos.

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor comente y vote.

Además, si te gusta el arte, ¿podrías seguirme en instagram? Actualizo allí más frecuentemente. Nombre de usuario: ale.n.c


	7. Chapter 7

Quinto Capítulo ... Por favor, disfruta.

^ ω ^

\- ⊙ω⊙ -

Sakura POV

 _-Estoy tratando de olvidarte ... Pero para ser sincero, no quiero. No quiero que te vayas de nuevo...-_

Pude sentirlo aferrándose a mí. Podía sentir su aliento caliente en mi cuello donde su rostro estaba escondido. No podía moverme y ... No quería ... Se sentía como un lugar seguro, como si nada pudiera alcanzarme aquí. ¿Por qué esto parece tan familiar? ¿De dónde vino este sentimiento?

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, mis manos estaban sobre las suyas, con mi pulgar acariciando lentamente su mano. Él se agarró a mí un poco más fuerte y enterró su cabeza aún más en mi nuca. Se sentía como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cómo se sentía. Como si fuera a desaparecer en el momento en que lo dejara ir.

-Sr. Li ... Yo ...- Era difícil para mí decir algo.

-Lo siento Sakura ... Debería haber respetado tu espacio personal.- Dijo sonando decepcionado. Cuando hizo un movimiento para soltarme, mi mente se llenó de pánico. Rápidamente sostuve sus manos en su lugar.

-Está bien, Sr. Li ... Solo un rato más- Pude sentir el rubor en mis mejillas. Fue tan embarazoso.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué reaccioné así? ¿Realmente me gusta tanto? ¿No es solo un enamoramiento tonto? ¿O simplemente atracción? ¿Cuáles son sus sentimientos exactamente?

 _Esto es muy confuso._

Nos quedamos allí por un tiempo, solo de pie allí. Estaba segura de que nuestros corazones latían a ritmos imposibles. Sentí mucha paz, pero sabía que teníamos que abordar la situacion. No podríamos estar evadiendo el tema. ¿Pero cómo podría abordarlo? ¿Qué pasa si ... esto fuera solo las flechas hablando? No puedo fingir que no fue hechizado. Solté un suspiro y volteé en sus brazos. Ahora, sus manos estaban sobre mi espalda baja y las mías estaban sobre sus hombros.

-Sr. Li... ¿De qué tipo de sentimientos esta hablando? - susurré mientras hacía contacto visual.

-Tu ... me gusta ...mucho.- dijo apartando la mirada de mí.

-Eso es solo un efecto secundario de lo que sucedió el sábado. Puede que te sientas atraído por mí, pero no me quieres. Entonces, ¿podemos por favor dejar eso atrás ahora? - dije mientras me separaba de él.

Él se movio rápidamente. Me tomó por la cintura otra vez y poso sus labios sobre los míos. Esto fue diferente del sábado. Él me besó tierna y lentamente. Él me abrazó, no de una manera posesiva, sino como si me fuera a romper. Simplemente no pude evitar devolver el beso. Mis manos jugando con el pelo de su nuca. Esto fue muy diferente. Esto tenía un significado. Me aterrorizó. Me aterrorizaba saber que esta no era la lujuria creada por la flecha. Esto fue mucho más profundo que eso. Lentamente se alejó y no pude evitar seguir sus labios otra vez. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, volvimos a solo mirarnos a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos. Eran tan profundos.

-Sakura ... Esto no es solo un efecto secundario, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente siento algo fuerte hacia ti y sé que al menos sientes algo por mí. Entonces, por favor dame una oportunidad? Te ganaré a la manera antigua, como inicialmente quise. Por favor, ¿me dejas? - preguntó y dejó un beso en mi frente.

-Yo ... Sr. Li ... Yo ... ¿Podrías por favor dejarme pensar en eso? -

-Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, hermosa.- Pude sentir la sangre corriendo por mis mejillas tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios.

-Yo creo que debería irme. Se está haciendo tarde.- Bajé la cabeza antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla y rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta.

-Sakura, no me hagas esperar demasiado. Me muero por sacarte a una cita. -Dijo mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla que había besado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decir que sí? - Dije sintiéndome juguetona de repente.

-Solo tengo un buen presentimiento.- Me dio una última sonrisa antes de salir del salón de clases.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue realmente relajante. Sabía que esto probablemente era incorrecto, pero, curiosamente, mi corazón estaba en completa paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, me derrumbé sobre el sofá y miré hacia el techo, dejando que todo se asimilara. Nadeshiko no tardó mucho en llegar a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el piso frente al sofá y me miró sospechosamente.

-¿Dónde estabas? Porque Ryu llamó hace un rato para preguntar por qué no fuiste a practicar con él.- dijo con sus ojos brillando con curiosidad.

-Yo estaba ... Espera, ¿le diste tu número?

-¿Si, Por qué no? Nos levamos bien en el club.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me lo recuerdes. Básicamente tuve que arrastrarte lejos de él. ¿Estás interesado en él? -

-¿Un humano? De ninguna manera.- Ella apartó la mirada de mí.

-Seguro ... estuve con el Sr. Li en realidad.-

-Ustedes tardaron mucho tiempo. Mmm ... ¿qué pudo haber pasado? - Dijo mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente. Tiré una almohada hacia ella.

-No hay forma ... Solo ... hablamos ...-

-¿Y?-

-Dijo que tenía sentimientos por mí. No solo por el sábado.- Decidí dejar el beso fuera de la conversación. No quería que Naddy supiera de mi enamoramiento con el Sr. Li, al menos no del todo.

-Mmm ... Interesante-

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que desaparecen los efectos de la flecha?-

\- Mañana ... ¿Por qué? -

-Dijo que quería ganarme. Quiero ver si sigue siendo así después de que ya no este hechizado.-

\- Realmente te gusta él, ¿verdad? -

 **-Eso es lo que quiero saber.-**

\- ? ﾟﾘﾄ -

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor comente y vote. Perdón por la falta de actualizacion de nuevo.

Sígueme en instagram: ale.n.c


End file.
